Missions
You can now do missions in Dizzywood! To do a mission click on the missions button on the right side of the screen by the backpack and buddy's buttons, from there you can select which mission you want to do by clicking on it. Some missions are very familiar, because they were Daily Events. Admiral Hawksbill Trivia *Go to Presto's Edge *Look for the trivia chest (near the Farthing's Meadow sign), then click on it *The answer is the fierce storms *You get an old secret map wich leads to the Dig for dubloons mission Clothing Tent Delivery * Go to the The Explorer's Camp. * Click on the Clothing Tent which is located near the campfire. Collect herbs and roots *Herbs would be found in Presto's Edge *The roots in Farthing's Meadow Dig for dubloons * go to Tanglevine Jungle and then fly over the river you will see a sign near to Move Master Swingtail click it and you reach a small beach area (their is not much to do) you have to dig the darker sand area you get 250 coins. Find a Magical Secret Envelope *Levitate and a Magical Secret Envelope is sticking out of bush Tanglevine Jungle *Ghost Ray a rock near the pillars Presto's Edge *Ghost Ray a tree in The Explorer's Camp Find a move scroll *Feed the Cloud Sprite in Skytown Skate Park *Play games in Tanglevine Jungle *Figure out Riddles in Presto's Edge Find Admiral Hawksbill *Use teleport key in Presto's Edge *Go to the right and click on Admiral Hawksbill to get an Admiral's hat Find Melinda Move Master Swingtail *''no info available yet'' go to crystal catacombs behind the mole Find the honey jar *The honey jar is located in Wildwood Glen near the lake Help the bees find honeycombs *The Garden Gazebo *Presto's Edge *Presto's Grove *Wildwood Glen After you find all the honeycombs you get a jar of honey and there is a new mission called find the needy bee so you have to find the bee and give it the honey! Find the needy bee *The needy bee is in Farthing's Meadow near the center you get a neo recliner! After you find the bee you will get another mission to find the honey jar and win Force Field Help Olivia unload her Wheels *Go to Skytown Skate Park *Click on either Olivia Kickflip or the mission and play Mine the Crystal Catacombs There are five red crystals in the crystal catacombs they are easy to find but one is behind this rock thing, so just walk there and your get it, you can do it five times a day and you get a red crystal after you finish and 1 coin (first time) Rescue the Garden Sprite *Find Purple Key near the last patch of dirt The Garden Gazebo *Levitation and get cage its near the keep out sign on the other side of the river: Very hard to see Tanglevine Jungle Skate Shop Delivery *Go to Skytown Skate Park *Click on Skate Shop Spin the Magic Mystery Wheel (once a day) *Go to Presto's Grove *Spin the Magic Mystery Wheel on the Magic Mystery Wagon Category:Missions